


painted gold

by sweggscellent



Series: sugar [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Netflix and Chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweggscellent/pseuds/sweggscellent
Summary: "What about a coffee date?"Kageyama stares very blankly back at Hinata. "A coffee date.""Yeah!""I think you and anything to do with caffeine is a bad idea." Hinata sniffs petulantly. “Then do you think inviting him over for a movie would be weird?”“I think all of this is a little weird.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello again my friends  
> this is posted as the third part of the series, but chronologically, it is meant to go between parts i and ii, please enjoy

Their second date does not happen until a few weeks later.

At first, Hinata thinks Ushijima just wants to go back to being friends. Which is fine, but it’s weird, and kind of unsettling, and it makes Hinata’s stomach go sort of sour with anxious self-doubt, because he really thought their date went well. They still keep in contact, and that’s a little reassuring, but he still can’t help the way his fingers want to tremble every time he texts Ushijima back.

It takes a while, but Hinata eventually realises what’s going on.

He’s lying on his bed one Thursday evening, socked feet against the headboard, homework gone forgotten in the corner. He’s been texting Ushijima for a couple of hours, mostly about nothing and school and volleyball and nothing, when suddenly Ushijima asks him a very strange, very nonspecific question.

**_Ushiwaka!!, 6:07 pm_** _:_ _So remember a few weeks ago_

Hinata waits for some sort of clarification until, upon the realisation that he isn’t going to receive any, he texts Ushijima back.

**_me, 6:09 pm_** _: a lots happened since then, what are you referring to?? Explain_

**_Ushiwaka!!, 6:09 pm_** _: The date_

**_Me, 6:10 pm_** _: oh. yea, what about it???_

Hinata’s hands are shaking. He can feel the flutter of his heart at the base of his throat.

**_Ushiwaka!!, 6:12 pm_** _: Did you have fun_

The anxiety becomes outlined by confusion.

**_me, 6:14 pm_** _: yeah, of course!!! did you?_

**_Ushiwaka!!, 6:15 pm_** _: Yes_

It’s weird and a little disconcerting. If Ushijima had fun, why is he bringing it up again? Hinata waits for further explanation despite his nagging feeling that he isn’t going to get any.

Huffing, he swings his legs around and stands. He walks idly around his room until he gets tired of it, agitated by the repetition and his lack of answers. Frustration rising, Hinata stomps his way to the bathroom and turns the shower on, locking the door and letting the room steam up as he takes a seat on the lid of the toilet.

**_me, 6:22 pm_** _: ushiwaka is acting weird_

**_bakageyama, 6:25 pm_** _: is he not always acting weird?_

**_bakageyama, 6:26 pm_** _: what’s he doing specifically_

Hinata takes a screenshot of his conversation with Ushijima and sends it to Kageyama. He shifts uncomfortably, the humidity of the bathroom making his shirt stick to his back.

**_bakageyama, 6:28 pm_** _: stupid_

**_me, 6:28 pm_** _: um!!! rude! what_

**_bakageyama, 6:29 pm_** _: he asked you on the date last time, right_

**_me, 6:31 pm_** _: yeah!!_

Hinata waits for further response and, again, receives none. He shrugs his shoulders and decides to shower while he ponders on it.

* * *

 

**_me, 7:00 am_** _: oh my god he wants me to ask him on the next date doesn’t he_

**_bakageyama, 7:48 am_** _: wow and in record time_

**_me, 7:50 am_** _: i wish i could say the same for you_

* * *

 

“How do I ask him on a date?”

It’s lunchtime now, and Hinata has kept his phone in his backpack the entire day, too nervous to see if Ushijima has said anything else.

Kageyama stares at Hinata from across their lunch table, face unreadable. Hinata stares back, helpless and hopeful. Kageyama continues to watch him silently as he takes careful, slow bites of his meal. Hinata grows more desperate by the second.

Finally, Kageyama sets his hands on the table. “How did he ask you?”

Hinata thinks back to a few weeks ago. It’s easy, given his current setting is pretty familiar, and thinks of the text that had caught him so off guard.

“He was really forward.”

“Yeah.”

Hinata stares hard at Kageyama. Kageyama stares back.

“So be really forward.”

“Oh.” Hinata swallows and glances at his own lunch. He picks idly at the pork buns that his own loving mother made for him. The idea of asking Ushijima out on another date fills Hinata’s stomach up with butterflies, too full to make room for pork buns, however delicious. He glances back to Kageyama, who has returned to his meal. "What about a coffee date?"

Kageyama stares very blankly back at Hinata. "A coffee date."

"Yeah!"

"I think you and anything to do with caffeine is a bad idea." 

Hinata sniffs petulantly. “Then do you think inviting him over for a movie would be weird?”

“I think all of this is a little weird.”

“Kageyama!”

“No,” Kageyama says plaintively.

“Okay,” Hinata says.

“Okay,” Kageyama says.

* * *

 

At the end of the day, Hinata does not have a single text from Ushijima. It makes the butterflies in his stomach twitch their wings restlessly, and he stops by the bathroom on his way upstairs when he gets home.

The lack of communication grows Hinata's anxiety enough to almost keep him from sending the text, but he remembers his pocket buzzing at the end of volleyball practice with a text message that Kageyama had said not to open until he got home.

He opens the unread message.

**_bakageyama, 5:16 pm_** _: don’t wuss out_

_Rude_ , Hinata thinks. He opens a new message to Ushijima. It takes several minutes and a few different approaches before Hinata settles on something to say.

**_me, 6:20 pm_** _: hey_

**_Ushiwaka!!, 6:20 pm_** _: Hey_

Hinata smiles at the immediacy of the response.

**_me, 6:20 pm_** _: do you want to come over tomorrow and watch a movie_

**_me, 6:22 pm_** _: like, my house. come over to my house_

Hinata feels warm at the back of his neck. He jolts when he realises something.

**_me, 6:23 pm_** _: NOT LIKe NETFLIX AND CHILL like ACTUALLY watch a movie_

He’s very, very sweaty suddenly. He hopes to God Ushijima doesn’t get the wrong idea, but also sort of hopes he _does--_ No. What? _What?_ That’s weird. Don’t be weird. He really just wants to watch a movie, and he wants to be quite close to Ushijima while he watches it, and okay  _maybe_ they can kiss a little or something but it’s not like--

The buzz of Hinata’s phone makes him jump.

**_Ushiwaka!!, 6:25 pm_** _: Not Netflix and chill?_

**_Ushiwaka!!, 6:26 pm_** _: I remember very clearly you mentioning something about “getting it” last time_

Hinata goes bright red.

**_me, 6:27 pm_** _: DO YOU WSNT TO COME OVER OR NOT!!!!!_

**_Ushiwaka!!, 6:29 pm_** _: Of course I do_

**_Ushiwaka!!, 6:29 pm_** _: :)_

**_Ushiwaka!!, 6:30 pm_** _: What time?_

Hinata’s blush does not go down, but his head clears enough for him to start mildly panicking again. He didn’t think about that. Should it be an evening thing? Or would the afternoon be better? Would it be weird of Hinata to insinuate he wanted to spend the entire day with Ushijima? His palms go sweaty.

**_me, 6:34 pm_** _: um. when is good for you??_

**_Ushiwaka!!, 6:36 pm_** _: How about I come around 3_

Hinata smiles wide.

**_me, 6:37 pm_** _: :)_

He texts Kageyama about the good news and he responds with a thumbs up emoji. Hinata rolls his eyes but smiles nonetheless.

It’s a date.

* * *

 

Hinata wakes up that following Saturday morning from a dream he washes off in the shower.

Twenty minutes before three, Hinata is alternating between aggravated room-pacing, frustrated hair-fluffing, and failed attempts at rifling through his closet.

It’s weird to feel so manic over this, but Hinata is _really_ smitten with Ushijima, and he’s excited to spend time with him again in his _own home_. The idea sends a pleasurable little chill down Hinata’s spine and he tries his best to push those kinds of thoughts far from his mind.

Ushijima is coming over to watch a movie. That’s all they’re going to do.

Minutes, hours, _days_ later, the sound of the doorbell ringing nearly scares Hinata out of his skin. With one last, futile glance at the mirror ( _I look fine_ , he determinedly thinks), Hinata marches down the stairs.

He wants to cry when he opens the door. Ushijima is so _tall_ and so _handsome,_  andhis eyebrows are so _nice_ , and his lips look _really soft--_

“Hi,” Ushijima says.

“Hi,” Hinata tries to say, and succeeds in making some sort of greeting-esque noise. Probably.

“Movie?”

“Yes.” Hinata hadn’t noticed when he put the DVD in his hand. He holds it up for Ushijima to see. Ushijima’s brow furrows a bit.

“ _Easy A_?”

“Yeah,” Hinata says, and he smiles bright and wide to try and quell the nerves. “It’s one of my favorites!”

“Of course it is,” Ushijima smiles, and the knot in Hinata’s gut loosens up just a bit. He steps aside, realising he’s been staring Ushijima down in his doorway since he opened it.

“Your home is nice,” Ushijima says, looking around politely as he takes his shoes off. “Is your mom here?”

Hinata blushes. It’s a completely innocent question. Ushijima is _curious_ , is all. It’s normal.

“Um. No.” Hinata can’t make eye contact. Ushijima hums and it sounds like he’s trying not to smile. Ignoring the flush burning in his cheeks, Hinata takes Ushijima’s wrist and leads him to the couch. “Sit here,” he says, and roams away into the kitchen.

Hinata tries to talk himself down from his anxiety as he bustles around the kitchen, making popcorn and grabbing juice. He takes deep breaths and wipes his hands against the sides of his pants. When he returns, he’s thankful for the fact that Ushijima stayed in the spot against the arm the Hinata directed him to. If he'd chosen the middle seat, Hinata would have been forced to sit next to him.

Regardless, Hinata sits closer than necessary and for the entire 92 minutes of the movie, he can focus on nothing but the sweet warmth of Ushijima’s thigh pressed right up against his.

They sit in an awkward silence for several minutes after the credits are over until Hinata shifts, jumping at how the movement causes their thighs to brush together.

“S-sorry!” Hinata exclaims, lungs tight and forcing his voice into a stuttered squeak. Ushijima laughs, but not unkindly.

“It’s okay,” he says. “Did you have anything else in mind?”

“Um,” Hinata waffles, trying not to fidget. “Nothing specific, really. I’m kind of bad a planning dates. If you couldn’t tell.” He gestures between them vaguely.

“Oh, so this is a _date_?” Ushijima teases. His face remains deceptively deadpan.

“I said it wasn’t Netflix and chill!”

“Okay, so it’s not Netflix and chill. Can I still kiss you?” Ushijima asks, and oh _God_ , _what._

The question kind of sets Hinata outside of himself. He can feel the tightness of his gut, and he can feel the heat of his own cheeks, but they’re distant things not directly related to his emotions. It’s weird; he knew he liked Ushijima, but something about seeing the older boy sitting in his _home_ , looking handsome and so sweet and a little confused, it lights Hinata up.

He comes back to himself when he realises he’s being weird.

“Um,” Hinata says.

“It’s okay if not,” Ushijima says honestly. He smiles a bit, too, and it makes Hinata’s heart push frantically against his ribcage.

Words feel foreign on Hinata’s lips. “Yes.”

Ushijima’s mouth does not.

It feels very similar to the first time Ushijima kissed him against the tree, but it’s also completely different. It feels the way Christmas lights look to Hinata, bright and bubbly and happy and _sweet_. Painfully so, if he’s honest with himself, and his heart feels close to bursting just from this.

Hinata pushes into it but doesn’t deepen it any further, just lets his lips move against Ushijima’s. There’s no background noise to distract them from the soft, quiet sounds of their mouths moving together. It makes Hinata’s stomach go a little tense, the shuffle of the butterflies there now rigid, but when Ushijima puts his hand on Hinata’s hip and pushes a little, the tension melts and turns into electricity. It’s better if Ushijima takes the lead; Hinata lets his body move with the pressure and maneuvers his way beneath Ushijima’s wider frame. The fit is incredibly comfortable; Ushijima is so big over him on this narrow couch.

It’s comfortable and _intimate_ , Hinata realises, the newness of the situation settling in the joins of his thighs, his ankles, the centers of his palms. It feels nice, the security of being underneath Ushijima.  _Underneath_ Ushijima.

“I like you,” Hinata finds himself saying without preamble.

“I know,” comes the easy reply. “I like you, too.”

When Ushijima kisses him again, Hinata falls into it easily enough, the movement of their lips together fluid and simple, but he's at a loss as to where to place his hands. He likes the attention: it’s why he’d picked those short shorts Ushijima had _groped_ him in on their first date; it’s (part of) why he’s so comfortable right now underneath the older boy, kissing him and hyper aware of how their bodies react to each other. He _likes_ the attention; he occasionally just doesn’t know how to handle it.

So Hinata lets his body do most of the talking (while his dick does most of the thinking) and tries, at least partially, to pay attention to the sounds Ushijima makes, the way his body moves in conjunction to his own. It ultimately doesn’t matter that Hinata doesn’t know where to put his hands; he can’t keep them still for more than a few moments anyway.

Ushijima pulls away from the soft, slow mesh of their mouths just enough to whisper something against Hinata’s lips that makes him go bright pink.

“What feels good?”

“U-uh,” Hinata fumbles, feeling, quite suddenly, small in a different way. He isn’t sure, if he’s honest; all he knows are the things he’s seen in movies, ideas that sound like they could be pleasant. “I don’t know,” he says meekly.

“That’s okay,” Ushijima says. “We can go slow. Can I try some things?”

“Um, sure. Yeah.” Hinata offers a small smile. It unintentionally widens when Ushijima reciprocates the gesture.

“Just tell me if I do something you don’t like.”

“Okay.”

And then Ushijima is kissing him again, and Hinata’s toes curl in his socks. The older boy cups his neck very gently, and Hinata jumps a bit at how affectionate it feels, caging him in further. Fingers trembling in a way hopefully only he notices, Hinata brings his own hand up to press gently against Ushijima’s, holding him there. It’s warm, and it’s nice, but it’s not _nearly_ as nice as when Ushijima pulls back for half a second before closing his teeth gently around Hinata’s lower lip.

Hinata gasps, and his own reaction makes him flush. Ushijima presses his body a little harder into Hinata’s and that feels nice, too. Ushijima releases his lip and gently pulls it into his own mouth to run the tip of his tongue over it. The sensation is alien and a little wet, but not unpleasant; Hinata thinks he likes it better when Ushijima uses teeth. When Ushijima releases him this time, Hinata turns his head to the side to pant, body overheating.

“Okay?” Ushijima asks, letting Hinata breathe, and he sounds a little dazed, too. It makes something bright vibrate beneath Hinata’s skin.

“Yeah,” Hinata says, and swallows. He realises idly that his hand is still against Ushijima’s on his neck; his other is idly combing through Ushijima’s hair. His arm is crowded uncomfortably between Ushijima’s body and the back of the couch, but the brunet’s hair is soft and incredibly thick, so Hinata doesn’t mention it. “I like, um. When you bite.”

Ushijima huffs a laugh, and it breaks against Hinata’s neck, making him shiver. “Do you?”

“Yeah,” Hinata breathes. He decides to get a little braver and chances a gentle tug at Ushijima’s hair. The older boy hums low in his throat, and Hinata’s body flushes all over again, somehow going cold and warm at once. “Does that feel nice?”

“Yes,” Ushijima rumbles, putting his lips against Hinata’s neck. “You can pull a little harder. I’ll tell you if you hurt me.”

“Okay,” Hinata whispers. The idea of making Ushijima feel good,  _intentionally_ making him feel good, makes Hinata’s skin go hot with pleasure. He’s a little lost in that thought, and when Ushijima opens his warm, soft mouth against Hinata’s neck, Hinata gasps and his hand tightens a bit on instinct.

Ushijima huffs lightly and opens his mouth a little wider, biting into the redhead’s soft skin and dragging his teeth over it. The broken, blissful sound that leaves Hinata’s throat doesn’t sound like him, and it’s completely embarrassing until Ushijima makes a similar noise at the way Hinata’s fingers have tightened in his hair.

“Oh,” Hinata breathes, a little giddy and a lot infatuated, dizzy with everything that’s happening. “You really like that.”

“So do you, it seems like,” Ushijima says, _oh my God, I have a boner_. The realisation hits Hinata like a train.  _Ushijima knows I have a boner_.

Hinata hadn’t even noticed, and he’s a little mortified at it, but Ushijima doesn’t seem to mind too much. He keeps his hips (blessedly, torturously) still and puts his lips right next to Hinata’s ear to breathe into it.

“Your butt looked really cute in those shorts you wore the first time,” he says, unabashed and seemingly out of nowhere. Hinata squeaks and is right back against that tree, legs locked around Ushijima's waist, his big, warm hands  _grabbing_ him--

 _Oh_ , how lovely that sounds. “You can touch it if you want,” Hinata says eagerly, not bothering to try and hide his enthusiasm anymore. His fingers have gone loose in Ushijima’s thick hair, but he tightens them again and tugs intentionally this time, sharp and demanding. Ushijima hisses and rolls his hips gently against Hinata and it’s the most erotic thing the redhead has ever experienced.

Ushijima’s mouth is back on his, but this time it’s deeper, a little more primal. There’s an insistent heat right at the center of Hinata’s gut, radiating outward over his whole body, and a very base part of him wants to start begging when Ushijima doesn’t immediately take the invitation and put his hands on Hinata's body.

It’s like having the breath punched out of his lungs in the best way possible, the feeling of being underneath Ushijima’s broad, warm body. Hinata shivers and makes an embarrassing, high-pitched noise against Ushijima when the other finally moves his hand away from Hinata’s neck and starts to trail his long, tan fingers over the skin of Hinata’s thigh. It’s slow and torturous, and Ushijima _has_ to know what he’s doing to him.

When Hinata can finally no longer take the maddening tease of Ushijima’s fingertips, he bites at the brunet’s mouth, catching and tugging at his lip. Ushijima moans and finally curls his fingers, sliding them up until his grip is tight against Hinata’s ass. It results in their hips pressing tight together, warm and dizzying and _good_ , but Hinata doesn’t have the leverage to grind himself against Ushijima like he wants to.

Hinata has to tug his mouth away from Ushijima’s, gasping for breath.

“Oh my _God_ ,” he keens, the last word breaking into a whine when Ushijima adjusts his big, warm palm against Hinata’s ass in a way that grinds them together in a way that makes Hinata's head spin. “That feels good.”

“You look good,” Ushijima says quietly. His voice is rough and deep; it makes Hinata’s entire body feel light and buoyant. Ushijima stretches his fingers further and gets a better handful of Hinata’s ass, giving it a good squeeze before letting go slowly, relishing in how Hinata’s moan comes out breathy. “You sound good, too.”

“Shut up,” Hinata mumbles, pushing his ass into Ushijima’s hand and driving him a little wild. “We gotta stop.”

“How come?” Ushijima asks, but he moves his hips away from Hinata’s regardless. The redhead grabs at him before he can get much further.

“‘M just gonna come if we keep going, is all,” Hinata mumbles, fighting down the embarrassment of admitting it.

"Of course," Ushijima says, smiling and a little teasing, and it sounds so fond it makes Hinata’s heart skip uncomfortably in his chest. He likes him so _much_. “That doesn’t sound so bad.” But Ushijima keeps a respectable distance anyway, stretching comfortably over Hinata, careful to keep their hips apart. He turns his head and rests his cheek against Hinata’s stomach.

“That was nice,” Hinata says, reaching down to stroke his fingers through Ushijima’s hair. Ushijima hums contently and they're quiet for a while. It’s pleasant; Hinata lets himself get a little lost in thought as he lies there, warm from Ushijima's heat with the older boy's cheek against his abdomen. Ushijima looks handsome and boyish and sweet lying there, and the thought makes Hinata’s heart tug painfully in his chest. His stomach tenses briefly and he sucks in a sharp breath.

“Let’s watch another movie,” Hinata announces abruptly, tugging mischievously at Ushijima’s hair. Ushijima huffs a little but lets himself be pulled away, leaning forward to kiss Hinata’s lips sweetly.

Hinata smiles into it. “It’s your pick this time.”

* * *

 

**_bakageyama, 12:04 am_** _: how’d it go_

**_me, 12:05 am_** _: :-)_

**_me, 12:06 am_** _: we watched a lot of movies AAAANNnnndddddddddd i gave him a few boners_

**_bakageyama, 12:07 am_** _: did he have to give you his shirt again ;)_

**_me, 12:08 am_** _: NO and i am GOING to BED NOW. he squeezed my butt when he kissed me goodnight tho ;-*_

**_bakageyama, 12:09 am_** _: tmi. go to sleep goodnight_

**_me, 12:11 am_** _: ;-* ;-* ;-*_

Hinata flops back against his bed, eyes heavy with sleep. He feels happy and content and warm. His heartbeat goes into overdrive when his phone buzzes moments later with a new message.

**_Ushiwaka!!, 12:18 am_** _: I had fun today. Sleep well ;)_

Hinata snorts and tries to ignore the heat in his cheeks and at the tips of his ears. He can’t help the smile that tugs at the corners of his mouth.

**_me, 12:19 am_** _: me too ushiwaka, thanks for coming over!!!!! ;-* <3 _

Hinata falls asleep before he can consider the implications his emojis, and dreams of butterflies.

**Author's Note:**

> find me in [hell](http://trashcollect.tumblr.com) or in [hell](https://twitter.com/eggsceptional)


End file.
